


The Sons Plus One

by nevergotwings



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Explicit Language, F/M, past Tyler Simms/OFC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sarah never went to Spenser? What if Caleb had a fraternal twin sister? The Sons of Ipswich certainly wouldn't be the same...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sons Plus One

"There's a party tonight at the beach. Are you coming along?" Caleb Danvers asked as he leaned against the doorframe of his sister's room.

She looked up, strands of black hair that fell from her messy bun swaying in front of her face. "Only if you promise not to be a hawk."

Caleb gave a nod. "Get ready then. The guy'll be here in a few minutes."

Seeing her brother walk away, Catherine grumbled and threw her head back to stare up at the ceiling. How did she never get a better notice when it came to the guys? Why couldn't that twin telepathy thing work better? A sigh later and she was getting up, moving to her vanity to ready herself.

Catherine Danvers stared at her reflection for a long moment once she let her hair down. Everyday she'd try to find something other than the dark hair that was a key sign that she and Caleb were twins. Nothing ever would come though. After all, she looked more like their mother and there was never much that resembled their father, spare the amber eyes. She brushed through her hair and put on some makeup before changing from her comfortable sweats and t-shirt to a soft gray sweater dress and her favorite dark brown leather jacket. A prized emerald pendant from her father hung in place over her chest, just as it always did; and just as she was pulling on a pair of boots, Reid and Tyler marched right into her room.

"Well hello, kitty Cat."

"Don't start, Reid," she warned him. His playful and flirty air was not going to get in the way of her having fun at the party, so she didn't want it to start up early. A smile was sent to Tyler, who was quiet by the door. "Hi Ty."

Tyler smiled back, giving a wave. "You look nice tonight, Catherine."

"Why thank you, Tyler," Catherine replied, giving a pointed look at the blond. "Now why can't his manners rub off on you?" Reid opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "No. Stop. Nope. Whatever comment you're about to make, I'm having none of it." Grabbing her keys, she pocketed them and linked an arm with Tyler's to lead them out the door. "Let's go have some fun, boys."

* * *

 They all had piled into Tyler's hummer - Catherine getting shotgun because Pogue offered to kick Reid's ass, as per usual. The drive to the beach was short, but they'd taken a different road. Apparently, everyone was parking in a clearing in the woods just a little walk away. Catherine thought they were going to walk right over to the party, but Reid had led them to a cliff overlooking it.

"I figured it'd be better if we drop in," Reid said, just as he dropped off the edge.

She didn't need to watch to know that he was using his Power; she felt it. Catherine looked at Caleb. He hated when they used their Power. And since he was group's number one - only because he was born five minutes before her - he made the shots. This time though, Caleb surprised his sister.

"Just this once," he said, eyes enflaming as they overshadowed with darkness.

Catherine's own eyes did the same and the four of them dropped over the ledge after Reid, sinking down easily without a scratch on them. Her eyes went back to normal and she shook her head. That twinge of Power she always felt when they used their magic... It was something she wanted to feel over and over again. If only it wasn't easy to abuse...

They walked along the shore for a couple of minutes and reached the party. It was like any other beach party that they'd seen thrown over the years - red solo cups filled with beer and music playing just loud enough that it didn't draw attention.

"You made it!" a voice suddenly shouted. Catherine turned and saw Pogue's girlfriend Kate hurrying over to them. It was always a relief to see her. Being the only girl sometimes sucked majorly.

Kate flung herself into hugging her boyfriend and they all greeted her. Catherine, though, nudged Kate as soon as she was through quickly saying something to Pogue. "C'mon. I wanna go scout and see who's here. Let the guys be guys."

As they all went separate ways, Catherine stuck by Kate. They gossiped as they walked and made sure to grab a drink to nurse. Nothing beyond the dancing was really catching interest until Catherine bumped into someone suddenly. "Oh, sorry," she mumbled, catching herself.

"Watch where you're going! You almost spilled on my outfit."

Go figure. She had to have bumped into one of the cheerleaders.

"I said sorry. Did you not hear that or...?"

The cheerleader took a step forward, attempting to be intimidating. It wasn't working on Catherine though. She stayed right where she was next to Kate, only raising her brow curiously. Just when things looked like they might go south, they did. Caleb and the boys joined them and her brother asked, "Is there a problem?"

"You sister's got two left feet, that's the problem."

As the cheerleader's pitch rose, the jocks stood up as if it were some alarm to them. They approached and it looked as if there was going to be some kind of stand off when Reid stepped in front of Catherine and said, "C'mon, we're all just here to having a good fucking time, so chill."

"Go cool your tits," Catherine remarked, a smirk forming on her lips.

Unfortunately, her comment riled up the jocks more and the cheerleader was about to knock past Reid to get to Catherine when someone jumped between the two groups with outstretched hands to separate them. He looked to Catherine and shrugged as he raised his brow. "You were being kinda bitchy." The way he said it made her don the same grumpy expression she used on Reid when he tried to flirt. At least whoever this guy was, he had the gall to speak up.

One of the jocks threw up on the cheerleader, causing enough ado that they ceased their threatening gazes and bicking. Catherine and Kate helped pull Reid back and the brave stranger followed them. "Nice save," Catherine told him.

Caleb finished whispering angrily to Reid and said, "Yeah, thanks for bailing us out of that. Last thing I need is to explain why my little sister got into a fight." Caleb jokingly knocked his fist against Catherine's shoulder and she rolled her eyes. Always the little sister. Always.

He introduced everyone to this new person. She cut him off quickly before he could introduce her to do it herself. She had a voice, after all. "And I'm Catherine Danvers. Only the little sister by five minutes."

The guy laughed before giving his own name. "Chase Collins. I just transfered in." He was about to say something else, but someone grabbed the microphone from the DJ and announced that the police were on the way, causing a scatter. Catherine darted after her brother and noticed Chase running next to her, keeping pace. ""And here I thought this was gonna suck."

"There's always something happening in this town," Catherine explained. "Get used to it."

* * *

When they reached the clearing where the cars were parked, Catherine jumped into Kate's car. 

"C'mon kitty Cat, ride with the boys," Reid coaxed.

"No thanks! Too crowded and I need lady chat for once."

"Amen sister!"

"Mind if I catch a ride?" Chase asked.

"Hop in rookie," Catherine told him. Just as Chase was sliding into the backseat, Kate tried to start the car but it wasn't turning over. "Shit..." Thankfully, Reid jumped out of the car and threw the hood up as he reassured that he could get it going. Catherine felt the light flow of Power and when Kate attempted to start the car, it worked. He slammed the hood down and Catherine shot him a warning look, only to get a wink in return. That little shit... She didn't have to stay worried though. Caleb would say something to him later, she knew.

Catherine relaxed in the seat, leaning her head against the window. "Ten minutes of peace from them, finally." Her eyes slipped shut and she added, "Wake me when we get back." Because all she needed was a few minutes of rest after feeling the Power. Just the light strain of it on her body was enough to deem a speedy nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Phoebe Tonkin is the face of Catherine Danvers. This will only follow the plot of The Covenant movie loosely.


End file.
